spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
ITs TiMe To DiE hArD
iTs TiMe To DiE hArD is a direct-to-DVD movie all done by . Plot When SBFW users go on a Halloween party at SpongeBot's house, the blocked users get revenge and start killing one by one. Now, the remaining users have to avenge the dead ones. Transcript (SeemsGood Studios logo appears at the beginning. Opening credits play) (The movie begins with SeemsGood watching Die Hard on his blank Betamax tape) SeemsGood: John McClane and his adventures never fucking get old! (Postman Pat comes to SeemsGood's House. He rings the doorbell) SeemsGood: (stops the movie) Who the fuck is it? (SeemsGood opens the door and sees a letter. SeemsGood picks it up and starts reading it) SeemsGood: Dear SeemsGood, wanna come to my house on Halloween? Party begins at 8PM. - SpongeBot. I thought the bot hates me! But hey, who cares? I'll come. I hope it's gonna be good. (Cuts to the party at SpongeBot's house. SeemsGood comes in and sees the other SBFW users) SeemsGood: Oh hey guys! Matchy: Hi Mr. Die Hard. Polar: So what do you wanna do people? Travis: How about we masturbate to photos of chipmunks? Mr. Bailey: Hell yeah! Matchy: Fuck no, Travis. This is why I put you in the damn fools category. Travis: Shithead... Golf: How about we play golf? SeemsGood: I'm keeping this crappy joke in the script. Vanessa: Let's listen to my new CD! It's called $hithead! SeemsGood: No, listen to my Big Tit CD! Welcome to SBFW HQ! Where some of the users can eat my doo-doo! Vanesssa's raps suck, better duck Because no one's gonna take a fuck! Big Tit is the king Obey him, you fucking dick! He can save us from the fucking sick! Sorry for being too short, you're worse than a SNES adult game port! Vanessa: >Vanessa's raps suck Banned. SeemsGood: Btw no harassment intended. And also, do the fucking card for Camp Zone Jasbre! Jasbre: Jesus fuck, SeemsGood! Gimme fucking time! SeemsGood: Fine, black duck! Jasbre: That doesn't offend me because I'm a black duck. Oh wait, shouldn't I keep saying Quack, quack? Golf: Gotta go to the toilet. Matchy: Okay then, asshole. (he goes upstairs and goes into the bathroom. He starts peeing. We see the piss go in the toilet. Then, a black figure is seen behind him. Then Golf turns, and he gets stabbed in the chest with blood splattering everywhere. He screams in pain, and drops dead on the ground. The figure is revealed to be Bigfoot. The people downstairs hear his screams.) Bigfoot: HEHEHE... Polar: WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT??!! Matchy: Let's see upstairs. (They go upstairs to the bathroom and see Golf's corpse with blood everywhere.) SeemsGood: Holy hot dog in a toaster! Polar: Who could've done this? (They see Bigfoot trying to escape using the window) Bigfoot: Oh hi, fuckers. SeemsGood: Get him! (Bigfoot pulls out a gun) Bigfoot: Well, look. (He starts shooting) (Polar gets shot in the shoulder) Polar: OW, FUCK! (SeemsGood starts spilling toothpaste on his eyes) Bigfoot: OW! MY BIGFOOT EYES! (SpongeBot then grabs his gun away from him while he's stunned by the paste. Bigfoot gets the paste out of his eyes and sees SpongeBot with the gun.) Bigfoot: O h s h i t. (SpongeBot shoots him in the torso) (Bigfoot starts bleeding and falls out the window) SBCA: Why did Bigfoot kill Golf? Matchy: Because he was such an asshole! Polar: HELLO??!! Can someone help me with my wound? Jasbre: (sighs) Fine... SBCA: Alright, let's figure out why Bigfoot actually killed Golf. Matchy: How many times did I have to tell you? He was an ass- (SeemsGood slaps him) Matchy: OWWWW!!!! SBCA: Guys, let's check Bigfoot's dead ass! SeemsGood: Okay. (SeemsGood jumps out the window and falls down) SeemsGood: Ouch. Okay let's check his pockets! (he pulls out a walkie-talkie out of his pocket and talks to it in a mocking voice) Hi, who the fuck is it? (someone says Diddly fuck you on the walkie-talkie) SeemsGood: Oh shit, is this Stupid Sexy Red Flanders? Red Flanders: Yes, SeemsGood. (he suddenly vomits) BLECH! Why are you talking on Bigfoot's walkie-talkie? SeemsGood: Because he's dead, fucker that always sleeps with the devil! Red Flanders: I'm the devil, shithole! SeemsGood: So you sleep with yourself? Red Flanders: Fuck off. And also, since you killed Bigfoot, I'm sending more enemies! SeemsGood: What enemies? Red Flanders: Blocked users, you Die Hard wannabe! SeemsGood: Oh shit... (Red Flanders hangs up and SeemsGood quickly runs into the house and sprints upstairs) SeemsGood: EVERYONE!!! I know why did Bigfoot kill Golf! The blocked users are getting revenge, including Red Flanders! SBCA: Oh no... Matchy: Hey, where is Bong? (they start hearing screams) Jasbre: SHE'S DOWN! IT'S COMING FROM SPONGEBOT'S BEDROOM!!! (they go to the bedroom and find Vanessa getting stabbed in the leg by a man. The man is revealed to be DomIsTheBest. He turns and sees them.) DomIsTheBest: Hello, SBFW! (in a dorky voice) I think I killed Vanessa! (He doesn't see a dying Vanessa pull out his Beretta 92F from his pocket) Vanessa: (slowly) There... goes... your... fucking... life... (she shoots Dom in the back and he falls down. The rest of the people are shocked) SeemsGood: Damn! Vanessa: SOMEONE FUCKING HEAL MY FUCKING WOUNDS! Matchy: Okay... (they go downstairs) SeemsGood: This might be Die Hard. (goes downstairs) Gimme the Beretta, Van. Vanessa: So you want to be it like Die Hard? SeemsGood: Fuck yeah! Vanessa: (sighs) Fine... (she hands the Beretta to SeemsGood) SeemsGood: I'M A REAL JOHN MCCLANE! (he rushes upstairs) I got a Beretta! McClane used it in the first movie. Jasbre: Noice. SBCA: Of what first movie? SeemsGood: Die Hard, assholes. SpongeBot: NO HAIR ASS MINT. (Matchy and Vanessa go upstairs) Matchy: Alright, we are back. Van, will you survive with those injuried legs? Vanessa: I don't know. (Suddenly we hear steps and a gunshot. Matchy starts bleeding and collapses, revealing Ginormous-er Thing) Ginormous-er Thing: HULLO! SeemsGood: MATCHY! NOT YOU! WHO WILL HELP ME FIX ARTICLES??!! (SeemsGood turns to Ginormous-er Thing) SeemsGood: I'm gonna kill you, I'm gonna cook you, and I'm gonna fucking eat you! (A gunfight between SeemsGood and Ginormous-er Thing begins. SeemsGood gets shot in the shoulder) SeemsGood: MOTHERFUCKER! (SeemsGood shoots him in the leg) Ginormous-er Thing: AH! SeemsGood: Ha, unfunny fuckwad! (Ginormous-er Thing shoots SeemsGood in the leg. SeemsGood falls down) Ginormous-er Thing: hehe dickhud. imma shoot u SeemsGood: Shit. (Another gunshot is heard. Ginormous-er Thing stands for two seconds then falls down the stairs) SBCA: Ow, shit! SeemsGood: SBCA! (he pulls him out, cause he was under Ginormous-er Thing's corpse) The fuck you doin' under the fuckoo? SBCA: DomIsTheBest had another gun. SeemsGood: Then you can be my Al Powell! (SBCA facepalms) SeemsGood: (goes back to Bigfoot's corpse for the walkie-talkie which Bigfoot used to communicate with Red Flanders) Hey, Satan's piss! Red Flanders: Da fuck? You still alive, Die Hard wannabe? SeemsGood: Yes, shithead. Dom and Gino died. Red Flanders: Frick. (SeemsGood hangs up, goes back in the house and goes upstairs.) SBCA: Where have you been? SeemsGood: To insult Red Fuckers over the walkie-talkie. I called him Satan's piss. Pluto: HAHAHAHAHAHHA (Pluto gets slapped by Jasbre) Jasbre: Shut the fuck up. SeemsGood: Hey, don't insult the boy. Jasbre: He ripped-off Current. Polar: You ripped off Peace. SeemsGood: I gotta go pee. Somewhere. Being in the bathroom with Golf's corpse is uncomfortable. (he goes to Ginormous-er Thing's body and starts pissing on it) SBCA: Da fuck, Seems? SeemsGood: I needed to pee on a unclefucker. Polar: ...Okay. SeemsGood: Let's end this madness. We need to find Red Fuckers' location. SBCA: How? SeemsGood: Let's call his ass using Bigfoot's walkie-cockie. Narrator: AND YET FUCKING AGAIN, HE GOES OUT OF THE HOUSE TO USE BIGFOOTFETISH'S WALKIE-TALKIE!!! SeemsGood: Woah, narrator, calm the fuck down. Narrator: Sorry. (SeemsGood picks the walkie-talkie from Bigfoot's body) SeemsGood: (as Arre) Hello, I'm Arre! I hate my SpongeBob Fanon Wiki! I would like to join your team! I saw the murders of SBFW motherfuckers! I would love to kill one! Please tell me where is your lair? Red Flanders: Who is this? SeemsGood: (as Arre) Arre. I was the owner of SBFW, but other people ruined it. I would love to kill one of them! Please tell me! Red Flanders: Fine. It's at Satan's Shit Street 666. SeemsGood: (as Arre) Thanks! (SeemsGood rushes back into the house and sprints upstairs. YET AGAIN.) SeemsGood: It's at Satan's Shit Street 666. SBCA: Let's go! (cuts to their car driving away) SeemsGood: (inside the car) Didn't know bots could drive cars. SpongeBot: We could for a long time, asshole. SeemsGood: Oh... fuck you. Pluto: Let's sing the Little Einsteins theme song! Cause it airs on my channel, Playhouse Disney! And I think it fits, since we're driving in a car! 5, 4, 3, 2, 1! We're going on a trip in our favorite rocket ship Zooming through the sky, Little Einsteins Climb aboard, get ready to explore There's so much to find, Little Einsteins (suddenly, every user starts singing it) We're going on a mission, start the countdown 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 Everyone to rocket, rev it up now RRRRRRRRRRRRRRR Users: The fuck? We're going on a trip in our favorite rocket ship Zooming through the sky, Little Einsteins Climb aboard, get ready to explore There's so much to find, Little Einsteins SpongeBot: Why the fuck we are singing this? Pluto: I have power. Come on, let's go, Little Einsteins We need you, Little Einsteins Yeah! Users: We hate ourselfs! SpongeBot: Let's forget about this experience. Anyway, we're here. (everyone gets out of the car) SeemsGood: (lights a cigarette) So this is Satan's piss' lair. (Red Flanders is watching them on security cameras) Red Flanders: The dickheads fooled me! Category:SeemsGood Category:Movies Category:Upcoming movies Category:2018